Love Seeing You Smile
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: I really did love it... GaaraxOC One Shot


"You know, you're going to get in trouble if you keep doing that we're not even suppose to be here." I said calmly, my feet dangling over the edge of a large wooden bridge. One of my best friends, Kiba, was sitting beside me. He had a fishing pole in his hands and was desperately trying to catch something, but he wasn't exactly doing so hot. I don't think he's even had a nibble.

"We won't get in trouble! The old man that lives here hardly ever comes out of his house anyway." Kiba remarked, excited by the way that his pole began to flick a little bit at the tip, telling him that he indeed had a bite.

"I'm just saying." I continued swinging my legs over until I heard a small and long squeak. Looking over I saw the door of the old mans house was starting to open up a bit. I quickly put my hand on Kibas shoulder and began to shake it a little bit in haste.

"K-Kiba! His doors opening!" I said in a hurried whisper voice.

"Hush Sayama! You're going to make me lose my concentration!" He snorted while staring at the end of his pole intently. Putting all concentration on it so when that darn fish took it, he would be certain to have it.

"But Kiba! He's-" I wasn't able to finish because a brand new voice rang throughout the air.

"You kids better not be fishing in my river again! I swear as soon as I get to you young whippersnappers I'm going to lay my cane to you harder than you've ever imagined!" He said with a rough and somewhat raspy voice. This old man wasn't exactly what you would call out of shape. The only reason he was using a cane at the time was due to a knee surgery he had received a few weeks ago, cause by a mission that went a tad off track. He was actually very buff and fit in the upper body and torso. I wouldn't put it past him to throw a tree at us or something the first chance he got. He began to lean down, picking up what looked like a brick, and that was all I needed to see for the moment.

"Kiba let's go!" I said while grabbing the pole and yanking it out of his hands, forcefully throwing it down into the water. He complied with a large moan, but rushed up with me anyway. We ran all the way from the old mans house and back into the leaf village.

I had my hands on my knees and was panting hard. That was a long run! "I told you we shouldn't have been there Kiba! I told you!" I said while gaining my breath back slowly. I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh please. It's not like you put up much of a fight going there anyways." He said, while patting Akamaru on the head. He was replied with by a loud bark. I was about to retort but was beat to the punch.

"Getting into trouble I see." We both looked over and there stood Gaara, his arms crossed in his normal fashion.

"Hey Gaara. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked while waving at the approaching person.

"Lady Tsunade has requested my appearance this afternoon." He replied, shooting me a tiny glance. I looked down and blushed a bit, folding my hands behind my back and rubbing the dirt with my foot in a very shy manner. My short white hair blew in the wind around me, brushing against my bare neck slightly and making me have cold chills run through my body numerous times.

"Oh that's cool then. I got to be going though. Mom says it's my turn to give all the dogs a bath." Kiba said with remorse. Akamaru whined a bit and lowered his head, fearing for the doom that was about to fall upon him when he got home.

He waved goodbye and hopped on Akamaru, trudging off to their house, heads hanging low. A rather awkward silence rang through the chilly air as Gaara and I stood in the middle of the empty street.

"Sayama."

My head shot up from hearing my name being called. I looked over to Gaara, only to see him staring at me with a very serious and very intense look. It was so intense I almost had to look away. "Y-yes?"

"Would you accompany me to Lady Tsunades office?"

I felt my heart jump a beat, but I nodded. I was graced with the smallest of smiles. We began to walk toward Lady Tsunades office when suddenly the street went from being unusually empty to rush hour within mere seconds. People were rushing this way and that way. Ninjas were jumping from the rooftops onto the ground, and children were racing around laughing. Good grief! Have I missed an important announcement or something?

"It is very busy. Is a festival going on?" Gaara suddenly asked. He stared out straight in front of him and skillfully dodged a ball that was thrown at his head.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't informed of anything, but appearently I have missed something big." I told him while almost tripping on a summoned frog that was hopping happily in front of me. Must have been one of Narutos.

"Oh yea, there was something I meant to ask you. Are Kankuro and Temari here too? Or is it just you?"

Gaara looked at me, dead in the eyes, and replied. "Yes they are. She requested quite a few of the Sand shinobi actually."

He was about to say something else, but instead jerked his hand out and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me to him in a hurry. My hand ended up on his chest and I couldn't help but wonder why he was doing such a rash action.

"G-Gaara?" I looked up at him, but he took his eyes from mine and too the fruit cart that dashed past us swiftly. If he hadn't of pulled me away, I would have been run over. Moments later, a man ran past us also, shouting something along the lines of, "Stop my cart! You rotten kids!"

We ignored him and continued on our way to Lady Tsunades. Gaara, whether he noticed or not, still had his arm wrapped around my waist. But I didn't want to say anything. It would be rather embarrassing and knowing me, I would blush like the ripest raspberry around. Needless to say, the walk there after that was rather quiet and uneventful. We climbed the stairs and were finally at the door to Lady Tsunades office.

Gaara brought his hand up and knocked on it gently, his other still keeping me beside him firmly.

"Come in."

He opened the door and we both entered. "Ah, Sayama. You came too. I'm glad actually. Now I won't have to send Sakura here to go find you." Tsunade said while waving her hand over to the pink haired shinobi. Sakura looked over at us and graced us with a smile.

"Milady, you requested my appearance." Gaara spoke.

Tsunade neatly stacked some papers on the circular wooden desk and then intertwined her fingers, resting her chin in them gently. "Yes I have. Due to the defeat of a neighboring land, with the help of the Sand, we in the Leaf found it fit to throw a small celebration. We would like to invite you and all others that came also."

"We're having a party? I didn't know that." I piped up, amazed by hat she had said.

"Yes we are. That's why the streets are buzzing." She replied.

"Thank you for the invitation Milady." Gaara spoke.

Tsunade smiled, letting us know that we were indeed dismissed from her presence. We exited the door and began to descend the stairs casually. After hitting the bottom again, we started toward the busy streets once more. I noticed a game on the side and my inner five year old suddenly took over my mind in a hurry.

"Oh look!" I said while pointing. The object of the game was to pick up a stick with the hook of a fishing pole. Gaara silently followed me over and watched intently at my failed attempt to get said stick from the bottom of a giant bucket. I gave a small frown from my unsuccessfulness.

"Sorry little lady. Maybe next time." The owner of said game said. He gave me a pitiful smile and I shrugged my shoulders. Gaara grabbed my elbow and suddenly asked, "Will you get me a drink?"

I blushed and nodded my head, going off to the nearest drink stand. Looking around, I spotted one on the very end of the street, so I took off, avoiding this and jumping over that. Even occasionally ducking the random flying object. Gaara on the other hand, turned toward the game owner and handed him some money. He grabbed a pole a sucessfully fished out the smallest stick there was, earning him the largest prize they offered.

"Which one would you like son?" The owner gave him a generous smile and offered him anyone that he would like to choose.

Gaara looked around before settling on a humongous Raccoon. The owner handed it to him and Gaara had a bit of trouble. I don't think I could tell you how huge this thing was. Even with two hands, it covered Gaaras head and most of his upper body.

I was walking back to the game stand with two cups of juice when I saw the funniest sight. A boy was carrying the largest stuffed Raccoon I had ever seen in my life, and he was having a bit of trouble. The boy managed to squirm his way out from the crowd and sat the animal down on the side of the street, underneath an awning of a building. I saw that it was Gaara and I walked over to him, cups in hand, and looked at him with a confused and somewhat amused face.

Handing him a cup, he accepted and looked over to the animal and then back to me. "I thought you would like it."

Cocking my head to the side, a bright smile beamed across my features. In the midst of all my happiness and excitment I rushed over to him, after setting my cup down of course, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his cheek swiftly in a small chaste kiss.

Once realizing my small act of affection, I quickly untangled myself and back away, a blush resonating from my embarrassed face greatly. Why did I do that! It's obvious that he doesn't share the same feeling that I do, and here I am, kissing him like we were together or something.

Gaara brought up his hand and touched the place that I had kissed him. He let his fingers linger for a moment before he brought them over to me; grabbing my chin and making me looked at him. He more than likely felt the heat that I gave off, and what he was doing only made me hotter. I saw his eyes staring at my lips and he gently brought up his thumb, brushing them across in a soft manner. Slowly his eyes began to droop and his head began to drift toward me.

In an almost scared action, I tried to pull away, but the hand that was holding my chin, slid to the back of my neck and held me in place. He got closer at a slow pace, making my heart flutter and my stomach do back flips. After what I thought to be centuries, I felt the smoothness of his lips cover mine in a perfect sweet mold. He didn't try to force anything upon and he wasn't rough. He was gentle, and caring, like if he was to do something wrong, I would break into a million pieces.

He pulled away, and once again brushed his thumb across my pink lips, almost in a soothing manner. My eyes that had closed during the moment opened gradually and was surprised to see Gaara with a smile on his face. Not a smirk, not a snigger, or some half smile. No. He held a genuine, full blown smile.

Without thinking I said, "I love it when you smile."

He cocked an elegant eyebrow before swiftly leaning down and taking my breath away. "I guess I'll have to do it more often then."


End file.
